EnderBrine
by Xena13a
Summary: What happens when you leave Herobrine with a -slightly insane- Ender Hybrid named Xena? Bad things I tell you, like SUPER Bad (Wolf) Oh, this is also a deep fangirl, with a Time Lady for a sister. *Contains multiple fandoms, or fandom references, such as Five Night's at Freddy's (Not Scary) Derp sSundee, Portal/2, Squid Girl, Budder, Herobrine, and So much more!*
1. Savin sSundee pt 1

_**Saving Ssundee! pt 1**_

I was sitting on the couch, looking for the remote to the TV so I can YouTube with Hero. "Hey, did you take the remote?" He hid a stick of something behind his back. "MAYBEE!" I teleported behind him, tackling him to the ground. He struggled, but I pinned him down, "It's not the remote, this is brown, and sticky!" He screamed. I yanked the sticky thing from behind him. It's a -

Oh. a stick.

Herobrine walked behind me, brushing off dust. "See, I told you, brown and sticky," Hero explained, "And someone's at the door." As he said it, the bell rung. I opened the door for sSundee, his glasses tight against his face. "Hello," He started to Herobrine, flinching in his presence, "I need your help, Derp kinda, is getting stronger."

We sat down and he discussed how Derp sSundee is rampaging harder than usual, dancing at Klub Ice, Bruno did NOT like that, the people payed him to put his clothes _back on. "_So, Why do you need our help?" sSundee looked around nervously "Well, Derp sSundee was more of, cursed and you guys know magic?" I shrug, but he was gesturing to Herobrine. "I'll see what we can do." Hero assured.

Herobrine grabbed a few instruments unfamiliar to us, and set them in the living room. Ian was ready, so he took off his glasses for us to get started. At first there was nothing different, Ian was just a normal man with stupid eyes. then he reached into his coat pockets and _**SPLAT! **_Threw some kake in Herobrines face! "Yiip! What the heck! Herobrine is here! Ermigerh, ermigerh, ermigersh!" That familiar voice screamed, locking himself in the bathroom. Hero licked the cake "this isn't cake, it's pie. The cake is a lie! … i knew it." He claimed.

After strapping Derp in a chair, hero started to perform some tests. "Ok, I just want you to say a few words, say milk." Herobrine was calm, relaxing even, and Derp tried to obey.

"Malk."

"No, Milk. Mi Mi Milk"

"Malk. Mi Mi Malk"

"say Milkshake"

"Milkshake'

"Say Milk"

"...Malk"

Hero was ticked off at milkshake, but tried to push through. "Alright, do you know how to cook anything? Ahem, anything EDIBLE?" Herobrine put emphasis in 'edible'. Derp sSundee got out of the chair as if there were no chains. "How di-" I was going to ask how, but I know insanity has it's advantages. Derp started singing the Derp Song by sSundee, while shuffling through a chest in the Living room, looking for ingreadents.

"Jason the Egg, Malk, Wheatly, Candy Crushed, aaaannnnd…" Derp was looking for another object inside his jacket. The jar he pulled out was very large, the size of his fore leg. _The jacket must be bigger on the inside. _I thought. Inside the bottle is something dry, and by the time I found out, he started singing in a british voice, scratch that, I think It's a Pirate voice. . . Jhonny Depp, but now, I guess it's Jhonny Derp. "I GOT A JAR AH DI-IRT! I GOT A JAR AH DI-IRT! GUESS WHAT'S INSIIIIIIDE IT!" He tripped on the rug and the dirt spilled all over it. Derp shuffled through the dirt and broken glass. "No! Where's the Thump-Thump!" He put all of the items in an iron couldren and stirred them together with Herobrine's stick. Wheatly gave a fake British scream before silence. Derp sSundee waved away the thought of murder and set a timer, lighting a Netherrack fire under the couldren.

After an hour, a loud ding rand in the kitchen, and the cake was ready. Derp seemed particulary keen in pesenting the cake, masking the smell of burnt dirt with sickly sweet icing. It was a strong smell indeed, but that sweetness, just somehow reminds me of a fresh corpse. "Do you want the kake? Good kake!" That scratchy voice pierced the silence. I wanted to decline, but Herobrine shoved a plate in my face. He reached my mind, and spoke telepathicly. "_I found out how it works, if you don't eat the cake, Derp sSundee will kill you in responce to rejection," _Hero whispered in my mind_. "I woln't let that happen, the readers will _not _like that. I'm more awsome than him, ender awsome. I know someone who can fix this." _I boldly stated, avoiding whom that person is. I broke the connection, and ignored his warning glances. I gave Derp a warm smile, "Thank you, but I've already had Talapia earlier, if I knew you were coming over, I would have waited until after some delishious cake." It wasn't like I was lying, I was full, honestly.

sSundee looked confused, then the wall-eyes eyes grew angry. "Yah, well, your mom's an idiot! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG! HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THE CAKE!" he screamed, while I muttered _an hour, not _that _long…_ He jumped from where he is all the way to me. I teleported away to the hallway, looking at him fall to the ground. When I turned around to the other entrance to the kitchen, He appeaared in front of my face, no sighn he was in the kitchen, just like Marionette in the 3rd Fnaf, staring with hyper-realistic eyes. His scratchy voice died down to a ghastly soft voice. "_Do you know how long?" _After that I blacked out, Herobrine calling out something in the distance.

xXx

When I came to, I was in an obsidian cage, and Herobrine was in a Obsidian/Iron alloy cage. "I warned you." All he could say. "Wait, you are the deamon _Herobrine, _How could he trapp you!?" I asked in bewilderment. He went into a detailed description of how Derp had kake and squid powers stronger than his. I flipped open my phone. Thank goodness, Derp sSundee saved the cell tower, considering he has the power to destroy the city itself. After three buzzes, my sister answered. "Hello, Missy, I need a favor." The young Time Lady herd the cry of crazed laughter, "What is it Xena? You sound like your in trouble." I paused as Hero tried to burn and melt the cage in vain. I took a deep breath and continued.

"We need a Doctor."


	2. Savin sSundee pt 2 (Trust Me, I'm A Doc)

_**Saving sSundee pt 2 (Derpfish)**_

_**Oh freaking End, the previous chap is the largest I've EVER done, much less in 3 days cuz' I was on vacay in spring break! I went Scuba! Paradoxical, cuz here I'm an Ender. lul. Also, I think I'm half-def in one ear now. Lesson: ALWAYS EQUALIZE! Ow, I hurt my ear more…**_

_**Hero- Calm Down! How many fingers am I holding up! *Raises hand***_

_**Xena- I'm deaf, not blind, and never give me that 'finger' again...**_

The thing about teleportation, is that it's a force, so it can be counterbalanced by Obsidian, the exact material I'm stuck in. That maniac is actually clever, but my point is, I can't teleport, just the side-effects of Obsidian and how the Nether Portal works. "What are you talking about, Nether Portals and Obsidian," Derp sSundee barged in, "Your not a good friend, not telling me. And BTW, EnderBrine is kinda Petifile" I leaned against the bars and continued talking to Missy, while Herobrine tried to melt the Iron with a small blue-hot fireball levitating inches, er, centimeters off his hand. American systems are silly. Missy spoke up, "Where can we park? By the sounds of things, you're in your- *CRASH* AYE, HOUSE?" I looked around for a place the Tardis will not be destroyed be a bipolar, derpy, murderer and insane maniac.

By the time this chapter was started, a fire spread to half of the living room. "Um, ya, the living room is fine, just turn on the fireproofing." I replied, wondering how Missy's doing. Then the sound of a sharp metal screaming filled the room, but it sounded hopeful.

Missy's POV

I was running very fast, and Eleven was running in hot pursuit. **EX-TERM-EYE-NATE! **A dalek was wheeling towards us, firing lasers from the whisk-thing. Seriously, They would make great Cake bakers- or plummers with the sink plungers. I was just thinking about cake when my cell phone rung. _Xena. _Shoot. I picked up the phone and the Ender explained something about a cake baker and derp, and herobrine, and… Something else, but I was dodging lasers, so I missed that. All I know is Me and Eleven need to visit. I'm a Time Lady and My only relation to him is that I'm his companion, and we have the **exact **clothing choices. (fez, Bowtie, Brown hair, I have brown eyes, but you would swear I was cosplaying him) I hung up and dealt with the Dalek. "So, what do you suppose we do, the TARDIS is behind it." Eleven asked. Xena is my older sister in a way, so we share some insanity. I leaped on the Dalek's back, as it did a 360 no scope. I killed it. "Okay, let's go." I said, running into the TARDIS.

_**Xena's POV**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEIIIIOOOOOOOO- EEEEEEEIIIIIIOOOOOO- EEEEEEIIIIIIOOOOOO!**_

As you can tell, I don't do onatopia pee's (Onamorty pikas? onomatopoeias? _Utapokemons?_) very well when it comes to the Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Two Time Lords stepped out. One was charismatic, with wibbly-wobbly brown hair, and dark green eyes, the other had long, straight, chocolate hair, and steely grey eyes. They both wore a cherry red Fezno and purple bowtie. The girl was my sister, Missy, and the other is obviously Eleventh Doctor.

"Ah-lo! I'm the Doctor, this is Missy, my companion. Some fangirl said that some other Missie is the Master, but that's not possible, he's dead." Eleven rambled on, flaying his hands around. Derp sSundee looked at Doctor, and lunged. sSundee missed, and went head first into the TARDIS, who shut her doors in his stupid face.I think He's unconscious. I was grateful that they came, but stuck in a 3 by 3 cage, you'd get a neck cramp. "Hello? An Ender and a daemon is still stuck here?" I called out. Missy pulled out an ice blue Sonic Screwdriver, but with the claw that Eleven has. The cage unlocked, and so did Hero's. "Thanks, sis." I thanked. Doctor soniced Derp, looking for anything wrong.

_**Bew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew. **_When the sonic reached Derp's derpy eyes, the pitch raised an octave. **(I'd do that, but sound effects were bad enough.) **"Oh dear, it appears there's a kind of creature in this person! You said side effects were insanity and obsession over.. Cake? " Doctor was worried, but he could not hide the excitement for something new. I nodded while Herobrine crawled out of his cage. "Now let's see, this was oculin-festation, so the native species had large eyes, aand then that's quad-pedal. Oh! A name now? What's. . . Equestria? They hid in a muffin until digestion, and hid below the eyes until a bright light, hence the sunglasses. . ." I knew the place at equestria.

MLP.

Shoot.

"It's Derpy Whooves, wife of Doctor Whooves, that dimension's version of you, Doctor," I blurt out. "She delivers mail, and loves Muffins. I think one of them had a parasite she delivered to sSundee in another FanFiction."

Complete silence, besides sSundee's moaning. "Oh, no, it's not mine, some other FanBoy, a brony." I explained. A collective matter of understanding followed. After a few more tests on Derp's unconscious body, and Briney's explanation, they came to conclusion a conclusion that to return hum to 'Normal' sSunday. "Ah, so I suppose if I were to somehow fill his body with excess Adrenaline, Dopamine, or Teenage hormones, the parasite will be suppressed." Eleven concluded. Herobrine stepped in, "How are we going to do that? He's not a Teen, at least I hope not, so the latter is out. I've seen him scared at the sight of me, but that's more of confused. He thinks I'm ugly. And I don't see much of Dopamine, he doesn't seem _that _happy." I thought of a stupid idea, that if unsuccessful, will kill us all. "What if we make him high?" I wondered. Again, I got confuzzled looks from everyone, even Missy. "That could work," Chin Boy replied, rubbing his long chin. "But I would think It to be best if it's not by drugs or anything." I nodded and punched in a number. Someone answered, just who I wanted. "Do-Doo-Dooo! Mudkip residence here!" I turned my head at a new sound, sSundee is waking up! "Shaddup and get your fishy butt over here!" I wailed. Then he awoke. "It's Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The scratchy voice whispered.

_**Five awkward minutes later…**_

Again with the Cages! Missy and Eleven are in wood cages. It rly suks bd. Derp was choking on his spit after laughing too hard. "Bah, it had to be wood." Doctor muttered. Herobrine could probably burn the cage, but Derp has powers, and we don't know what's next. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ the door thumped, followed by a "Do-Doo-Doo!" sSundee cocked his head and went for the door. "Oh, Boy! Pizza's here! Alright, I lied I ordered cake." he crackled. when he opened the door everything froze. The flame in Hero's hand stood still, the rattling of Missy's cage stopped reverberating. The only thing that mattered was the Derp and the Fish. "H-Hey. Did you, um, need anything?" Quinton asked. "I was, expecting something, but you're . . . Amazing. Amazing little fish" The voice became soft. Husky didn't mind, but his orange cheeks flushed crimson, beady . "BTW, did you bring cake? Heh, never mind." sSundee inquired. he gave a weak smile. The world seemed to start moving again, and Derp's eyes grew dark, the shadows were more prominent. His head snapped towards Herobrine sitting on the couch, watching for any mistakes Derp sSundee made, Derp growled "Playtime. It's all Ogre." Then he passed out in Husky's arms. "sSundee? What's happening?" Husky called out.

The Doctor ran over to sSundee and trapped something in a jar. He held in in the light, it looked like a red rubbery silverfish with luminescent green solarisis, grey iris, and no pupils. "Ah, there we go! I actually met one ah these while having a Queen of England as a companion for a while. Virgin Queen? Doctor you sly dog. . ." Eleven would have continued rambling, but that would make this fan-fiction far too long, most likely leading to _another _sequel "I'll go put this in the Tardis, He'll make good friends with a CyberMite I caught when Stormageddon was a baby." He turned and strutted into the Tardis. I hugged Missy, "Thanks for coming, while you're here, wanna have something to eat?" I inquired. She nodded and I walked across the ashes of what's left of the carpet. I fixed some Fish sticks and custard, and hid a bar of dark chocolate inside. Just a mere prank, she will _not _eat dark chocolate. "Here ya go, fish fingers and custard." I handed over the bowl. And ate some leftover sSundee cake, who was laid on the couch until awoke from sleep. She pulled out a stick, blobs of yellow yum yum. Missy bit into the stick and saw the chocolate. She unleashed a roar of an uproar.

"**XEEEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAA!1!" **I only shrugged, "Sorry, I forgot you're allergic to chocolate." She made another _ugg _sound, which awoke sSundee, clean and healthy. His now-normal eyes beamed at doctor who. "Thanks for everything, unfortunately, I remembered every part. I regret ever finding Klub Ice…" He stopped and turned to me, his rich voice hushed to a whisper. "Umm, how did you know about sSunkipz?" I brightened my violet eyes. "Oh, DerpFish, It's a fangirl thing, _lotz _of doods know about it. Me, I prefer Merome." I gladly answered. Finally he turned to Herobrine and whispered something to him. Herobrine was restraining the urge to slap him with flaming fists.

_**The End of saving sSundee!**_

_**Finally over with this part. I needed to work on HoSR, so I can continue Portal Pursuit, sequaling with TC. Oh gosh. Umm, that was Missy in her fullness. Speaking of Missy, she's making a DW and FnaF (Which she's only seen with U-tube, don't flame anything on that part) crossover. PLZ CHECK IT OUT! XP srsly it's good! Lastly, I thought of something amazing WitherMU at Klub Icee with Budder Freddy!**_

_**Have a good day, **_

_**Ender Out!**_

_***Vlurple***_


	3. 5 nites with Herobrine

**Umm, this is awkward, hehehehehehehehehehhh. . . **

_Five Nights With Herobrine_

I was sitting in my house with Herobrine, as any 'normal' EnderFanGirl would, we were playing a game of Five night's at Fred's 3, and foxy was looking his mean ol' eyes at Herobrine's "Oh! Oh! You think your eyes are white, HUH! One V One me, bro! C'Mon, PAX ME!" He screamed.

Foxy started making a static form of screaming. WHAAA- The fox's voice was turned down as I screamed an old and outdated song in an off key voice "WHAT DAZ DA FOX SAY! RING-DING DING DING DA DA DOO!" We were too busy laughing away to notice a certain balloon boy flash. "Ahh, ohh, that was good" Herobrine smirked at me. Foxy was probably ticked off at this, and went away, so I checked the errors. "Gah! Video and Vent Errors! And Audio too! I never even played with BB's Voice!" I went to press 'Reboot all' and pressed 'Audio' instead. I hung my head in mock shame as I waited for the audio to load, but a certain bunny hopped by instead. Hero gave a girly scream, as his white eyes flashed red for a moment. "Spring-Bonnie! Phone-Purple-Guy!" He screamed nonsense he learned from Game Theory. But MatPat Should REALLY do a GT on Herobrine! They've done Minecraft TWICE now, He is a biggie!

Anyway's Spring-Trap looked by the door to say hello. We were screaming 'hello's and 'Thank you, now get the Flint n' Steel out of here's. It was 5 pm, I was waiting for 6 so I can get the third night over with. The non-Minecraft-Pixely 5 slowly turned to six… Few more pixs aaaand- SpringTrap took this Golden opportunity to leap out at us. Freak Dang it, So close!

**_GAME OVER…_**

Ug. Oh well. I slammed the tablet in a rage quit. The Tablet broke. Herobrine pulled out his blood-red Sonic Screwdriver and fixed it.


	4. Magma Barr

_**Mägmä Bärr**_

_**Woo, I'm making this so long,but we all love party's right? "The show must go on belongs to MandoPony, Female cover by PurpleRosylen. Bonnabelle and The Maid-lookin girl was inspired by Missy's art-work (Unpublished) . . . Bonnie is a Dude?! What kinda name is Bonnie? **_

_**Herobrine- and we know who the copyright of WB is. We discussed that before, so don't sue uz!**_

_**Xena- Also, I suk at German, so, instead I'm using slight N00B language. Also, also, Mob language is considered Tagalog. =)**_

_**Hero: tag-a-long? Isn't that a girl scout cookie?**_

_**Me- NOPE! It's Phillipono, or Fillipino, if you prefer.**_

I was cleaning up the mess of an insane murderer, the carpet was singed, and reeked of burnt hair. "You know, That was my flames, Derp is insane on a whole different level." Hero admitted. I knew **that,** but eventually cleaned it all up, even sprayed some fa-breeze in here to breathe happy. By that, I mean not walk outside every 10 minutes to cough up ashes. "Ya know, If you want ash, try where I come from." Hero remarked. Actually, not a bad Idea, I haven't been to his house since Death wanted to condemn me to Hell. "Not A bad Idea," I say, "I wanna go there" Herobrine, and places down a pent-a-gramm. "What's that four?" I ask. He replies that he can't go through portals.. Ok

We go in. Hot, very hot

The portal, not Herobrine, Yes, Herobrine is to me, but besides the point.

We heard a terrible screaming, and the sound of a baby screaming. "Why are the Ghasts attacking? They're attacking the castle.'' Hero explained. Every time I go somewhere new, something always seems to screw up somehow. So, again, we ran to the castle a Ghast was blowin' up. I started screaming at her- it was a her. "Ey! Over here! Why are ya blowing up stuff! I know explosions are fun, but at least do something like NetherRack!" The ghast payed no attention, and fireballs spat out of the Squid's mouth. Herobrine gave me a light push to the side, _English?_ he said. Oh right, I translated it into Mob language. "Ey ! Sa paglipas dito! Bakit Ya pamumulaklak up bagay-bagay ! Alam ko pagsabog ay masaya, ngunit hindi bababa sa gawin ang isang bagay tulad ng Nether- ummm ,impyerno, rack." I screamed louder. The ghast payed no attention, as a man ran out with a fireball in his hand. _Wow, how many humans know magic now-a-dayz! _I thought, until my eyes rested on his.

"Of course, my cousin would screw up first." Herobrine muttered "Stupi Budder- Brine." Skybrine finally caught up with us, "Oh, hey," He panted," Sorry 'bout the castle, the squids blew it up chasing me. They stole my BUDDER, they are so evil. I'll fix the damage to your castle. he waved his hand, and as orange flames came out of his urine-colored eyes, the holes in the wall was replaced with shiny Buddar.

'There you go, now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a partah- that's slang for party WOOP WOOP!" Skybrine said. "Whaddya mean party? I like parties from hell!" I asked. We followed him into a tunnel, until the gravity went kooky. I started floating, and poked my head on stalactites on the ceiling- the one that points down, FYI. _Ow_. A bony hand grabbed my floating leg. "Vatkh out for point-hingz" A german voice helped out. I turned to thank the german, but instead I found a man in a white jacket with hot pink cuffs. Large, black rib bones encased his chest. _WitherMU _He heard me, and two space helmets cocked their heads. "Voh-Nono, diz is Mägmä Bärr, vike da silly liddle Klub Icē, but much more nice!" He replied, "Come and join the pah-teh, dah-link! FOREVER!" The last words were slightly ominous, but playful as well. He dragged the three of us inside.

It was beautiful! The disco floor changed different shades of redstone lights, and a smell of fresh popcorn waffled over the air, and lazerz beamed the rainbow. Elec-tronic derpstep boomed over the speakers. Currently, it was Nyan Doge remix. party cells filled with various guests, all bars were open. People somehow were dancing to the music. I joined in with them. EVEN WRITER'S BLOCK WAS DANCIN! It was some good music. In the middle, a giant dragon boy danced and sang. _Enderlox._ He hovered the air, his arms swinging. And I'll say it was a horrible singer, in a funny way. We danced for what I think is five minutes, based off of the songs.

I was tired out, so I went to the bar, where I met two young girls, no older than ten years old. The blonde one had her short hair with clips in them, and wearing a yellow maid's outfit,the bib thing crossed out the words LET'S EAT with Neon markers to read LET'S PARTY! she held a tray with PIZZA on it. The Other had blue ponytails like that Hatsune Miku vocaloid thing. The red blush she wore were just 2 red dotz. Rested on her head were robot-looking ears, that she seemed to move at will, especially when she laughed.

"I like the bib thing, where'd ya get it, Chic Chic?" The blue one asked

"Thx, Bonnabelle, my Mom, Chicka, Gave it to me, I luv it when she gives me PIZZA!" Replied Chick Chick, the yellow one.

"Ya, all my dad gave me was a Justin Bieber Album" **Reference to FnAf Not Scary, even tho it isn't really. **Bonabelle was the blue one.

"Don't play that at THIS partah, it'd ruin it more than that prank I played."

"Oh ja! When ever everyone was dancing, and you played _say something _by that small world band-thing?"

"MM-Hmm! If any of those songs were played, it would alter the curse. Silly JB."

At this point I was interested and they let me join in on the conversation, as the song switched to Minecraft Universe's Eclipse. "What's the curse? I know a surprisingly lot of spells." Bonnabelle's ears twitched a bit. "Ah, We'll let you in on a secret" She said with a fit of giggles. "There is a curse at the party, made by Bruno/WitherMU, it makes the parteh more… Oh, exciting!" Chic Chic couldn't refrain a chuckle. I gave a wink "I vno wat it doz, and . . . Look at dikh, I'm turning to a Germahn. Silly viddle curze"

I smiled with sharp Ender teeth, drinking some kind of Fizzy Pop I didn't know I was drinking. "I know we're gonna be trapped, But SO WAT! IT'Z A PAH-TEE!" The girls tilted their heads ever-so-slightly, and for a moment their eyes changed. Bonnabelle had emerald green eyes, and Chic Chic's were the color of Budder. They changed to almost-complete black, only a small pinpoint was vibrant red. The scream of their parents rung in my mind. Toy / Chicka, then Toy / Bonnie. The eyes returned to normal, and the smiled, walking away.

I drank more of this Fizzy Pop. _This Ztuuf iz gooohhhdddd! MMmm, The Brineys should hear bout diz. _I stumbled to go to Herobrine abit. "Ey, Try this staff! Perdy Gooooood" I slurred. Hero sharply looked at me, and snatched the drink from me. I stretched my hands for moar! "How many have you had!?" I shrugged, "Not pike I'z on Amy Diet." He sighed, white eyes scanning 4 Bruno. "Withered! Minecraft! Universe! Here at **once**!" Hero barked. The Wither-dude floated down, and examined me with a grin. "Hmm?" Herobrine Loki angree. "Return everyone to normal. Now." Bruno pouted lika kid. "Nu! Den I'll be alone! Bah-Humbug!" He crossed the white and pink sleeves, until a white-hot flame was in Brine's hand. "Okay-Okay I'd remove the spell, BAAHHT, I Don vno how. I ves gust lonely." I vnew 'ow, but, why would I, the party is so good. Even when the play bad songs, like the song HUNGER GAMES SONG originated from, the one with Miley Circus, I don't like it, but It seemed Amazing kanow. Hero cornered the two girls. Bonnabelle was freaked out. He must 'ave connected to me, I didn't know-tice. "I-I-I'm sorrrry." I wanted to pahtee, PLZ DON KEEL MEH!" Bonnabelle pleaded. Chic Chic nodded vigerously. Hero spat, determined for hiz BFF, me. "I Don't give a care! What. Is. The. Cure." He didn't twy to ask. Hewo demanded. Bonnabelle's ears curled up in fear. "Play a song not on the l-l-ist, but, may you plz just allow the pahtee to stay? The curse will be lifted, just we wanna pahtee . . ." She sighed. Hewo loosened up. I could hardly here him mudder FINE.

He went up to deh Dee Jay booth run by Svan and Sven **The Klub Ice guy, and the Reindeer from Frozen. ** and removed his pink/White headphones. A C18 looking disk pooped up, and he replaced it with his onn miz.I I knew thix mix, but I just want pahtah. _MMmm La La La-La La-Laa. MMmm La La La-La La-Laaaa _This was the female version PurpleRosylen! A great rock song- but Ah wantz ze DerpStep! I- Don know, Rock is amazing, esp rock alternative. I-I was Derpped. I was drugged.

_1234! _Bonnabelle recovered from the shock Herobrine gave her, and pulled out a Cherry red electric guitar and played alongside the solo. _There was a full moon in the Sky__**(DoesMinecraft) **__We met, our brand new robot friend. _I looked round to find people recovering from the Curse-thing. Some of them left. WitherMU was sad. Real sad.

_At first, He seemed a little ssshhhyyy! He would not play pretend. _Chic Chic joined in with a drum set left on stage. _He sang! Just Fine! But didn't look the part. So we lovingly decided to giiiive him, a brand-new start! _When Bruno looked up again, he found that people stayed for a real party, not a drugged Pah-tah. The Melody was louder and a few sang in, even Skybrine sang in. _**NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO, IT'S NEVER UP-TO ME-OR YOU! WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! THE SHOW MUST GO O-O-OOOON! NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW! WILL! GO! ON! **_Bonnabelle was an amazing guitar player. Enderlox put his purple headphones around his neck instead of his ears, and most of the people pumped his fists in the air. The melody returned with the first volume, just as exciting. _We removed his squish-y casing! Keep his circuits safe and sound! Ended up replacing it with scraps that we-had found! _By this time, everyone was rocking along to the music.

_But what a shame! A crying shame! Our friend, was in a world of pain! Oh, we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain! _I looked around and found that not everyone was by your standards, 'normal' There were Pigmen,Enders, Blazes,Magma Cubes I even think I saw a blaze hybrid somewhere within the crowd. _**NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO, IT'S NEVER UP-TO ME-OR YOU! WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! THE SHOW MUST GO O-O-OOOON! NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW! WILL! GO! ON! **__We just don't know what to do! We tried, to get along. Our new robot friend's poooo-weeer faaa-ded! _What normal people called freaks, these had a natural interested in party rock. If you looked strongly, Regular humans were here too. _We did our best, to fix our guest! We hated, to see him so distressed. We sat there well, had him (EX) TERM-IN-ATE-ED! _The party never needed that stupid curse, humans only, or even DerpStep.

I just needed a Rock.

**This took 4ever, i no. I FREAKING LUV DAT SUNG! It's a good song, that's all. **

**Hero- What else? Other songs? **

**Xena- oh, just All of Sky's songs, 5 Fnaf's (Most PurpleRoslyn) about 10 MCs**


	5. Five nights in reality Pt1, MWAHAHAHAHA

**Ya, umm, I apologize for any facts I got wrong, heh, mainly facts from Smike &amp; Game theory. I had a long reset while GT made a brand-new multi-part video for FNaF 3! I actually wanted to make this a legitimate story…**

**Hero- then what now? **

**Xena- Gonna make it a LOOOONG multi-chapter! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Five nights in reality**

The phone rang, why would a phone ring at midnight? But I don't own a phone that makes that ringtone, an 80's theme trill. I picked up the call from my cell, and an all too familiar voice appeared. "Um, hello? Hello! Come on over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Magenta guy's voice hushed down to a whisper, he was nervous about something. "There's been a . . . slight, issue, there. A glitch in the code, heh." There was static, then the cell phone shut off. I shrugged, might as well.. "Hero, wanna go to Domino's? I'm hungry." I asked, Hero is _not _a fan of jump scares. When he replied yes, I grabbed his hand, and teleported to Freddy's.

***Vlurple***

At the famous Pizzeria, Herobrine made a loud moaning sound, "Xeennaa, I thought you said we're eating at Domino's."

"Well, there's Pizza, and something cool here, And purple is my favorite color, that same color guy wants us here" I convinced. We walked in, and were instantly Jump Scared by the one and only SpringTrap. It wasn't even much of a jump scare, he just walked into the room, but Herobrine let out a girly scream. "IIIIIEEEEEEeeeek! You're so Ugly!" Brine screeched. Spring Trap was offended, and spoke out. His voice was clearer than the phone recordings, but it was most definitely Purple dude. "Well, says the blind demon." The two of them fist bumped, that quick for a friendship. "Hey, Purple Dood! You said something came along? We came along. It's me, well, Me and Herobrine" I asked/stated. His beady eyes stared me down. "The name's Vincent. . ." He continued about a glitch in the setting, they could walk into the 'safe room' and they eventually left the building. Vincent also wants the run-away animatronics back , and I quote him, "to prevent any more . . . . Incidents" He's creepy that way. We go out.

Upon leaving the building, I walk into something sharp and metal, it slaps me in the face. "Sorry, got stuck and just, Mangled up. lul." A female voice reached out, Mangle. I helped her down. "Why are you and the other robots out?" By this time, she somehow managed to stand on (**ender)**skeleton limbs. "Meh, It's not like we've left Freddy's in a long time. Come to think of it, never for some of us. We're Animatronics, call me a robot again, and I'll bite your frontal lobe off!" Toy foxy snapped. The other animatronics probably went to explore life outside, so how are we gonna get them? Just as I thought it, Vincent pulled out his iphone, opening an app labeled 'WD Hakz' a line of code popped up, and the animatronics appeared on a map. "This is the app used in the video game 'Watch Doge', the whole gang's here" Springtrap concluded. I looked over and there was one animatronic missing. MARIONETTE. "Where's puppet?" Purple guy waved the thought of with a metal hand, "Can't find him, you know how he's always … … thinking." Mangle decided to go back, it was annoying being stuck in a portal frame. We went to find A certain freddy.

***A certain Freddy's POV* **

I went exploring. I teleported to a random apartment. Nobody saw me tho. I could have gone _inside _the building, but that'd be rude, so I knocked instead. I heard the conversation.

"Adam! Get deh Door!"

"Nu,Jordan! I'm running away from a SQUEEEEEEDDDD!"

"I'm makin a Mianate episode! . . . Fine, WHO'S THERE!"

"It's ME!" I called out.

"Thanks alot captain obvious!" said 'Adam'

"It's CaptainSparklez!" said 'Jordan'

"SKY GET DEH FREAKING DOAR" said a female voice

By this time, I found a bottle of car-cleaner, turns out that stuff makes me bright and shiny,removing dull molds that grew. Guess that's what happens after thirty years. _Watch me squeak, squeaky metal._ By this time, I would have left, butt I always thought of ring-n-run as kinda rude,I heard 'sky' coming down the stairs. When he opened the door was surprised. He was . . . beautiful, his curly brown hair bounced as he approached. "H-Hey, I just wanted. . ." I didn't know what to say, I guess I had a crush on him? "I-i-m Golden Freddy, and, and, I wanted-" I was cut off with a soft chuckle, "You mean Budder?" He asked. If I had actual flesh,I would have blushed. "Um, yes, adam." He blinked. "How'dya know meh neemee!" His face flushed crimson. I was going to say something funny and clever,I think I screwed up "You-you-speak like freight train-next to." My dark eyes widened, I _did _screw up. I was going to say something clever. "Um, wanna come on in? Me, Jordan, Ty and Alesa are playing minecraft." I nodded, walking in. "Okay Budder Freddy"

I walked into the apartment and he kissed a girl, supposedly Alesa. "Hey, I brought one home!" He called out. I was, Jealous? Sky pulled out a CamPod and started to record. "Hey Guys Shy here!" he called out "I'm with CaptainSparklez, SomeSeriousNonsense, myself, and a guest STAHR, BUDDER FREDDY!" He turned the Cam to face me, as everyone took turns introducing, and Alesa broke my heart. "I'm Alesa, SomeSeriousNonsense, and Adam's Girlfriend. I'm just as much of a fan as Sky" She giggled. To hear the crackling laugh of a stupid **(Censored) (Censored) **PIECE OF **(CENSORED)!** It sucked. I got up and was about to leave. "Where are you going Budder?" Jordan asked. I didn't want to be stuck in a friend relation I know I'll never be with. T-T Why can't I ever be with people like that, Sky was like a Bae to me. He renamed me, claiming me his, and I was stupid enough to fall for him. My hollow eyes darkened more, and teleported to anywhere, anywhere to escape.

I went to some closed up pizzeria, "Chuck E. Cheese's" If I could actually cry, I would never stop, not never. I roamed around, Somehow, they have animatronics here too. There's a rat, a chicken or duck-looking thing, and the purple . . . Um, purple thing, here. I don't know what that was about, but there's about everything that Freddy Fazbear's has. A party table, a stage, some games- some reason, not Atari, like what was popular at the time I know- pizza, name it. A closed-for-sale loosely hung. It advertized a new chain, all the animatronics seem missing, replaced with just Chuck E. as a small something, But I'm sure It's fake, something called CGI? Looks like this place got replaced as well. I'm with ya, Chucky. "I remember this as a kid. Well, another Chuck E. Cheezes, but it didn't have animatronics." A girl whispered to herself.

A young teen, with brown hair and purple eyes in a cat's eye shape looked at my eyes - or lack there of. "How'd ya even get here?" She just stood weakly smiling. I thought this place was abandoned? "Teleportation, I assume. That's how I got here. I'm Xena by the way." That explains it. I nodded in the limp suit. "I went through bad times, whatever you're here for, just leave." I replied. Xena's smile slightly grew in an attempt to cheer me up. "Well, if you wanna feel better, come on over to your home, the pizzaria? I'm looking for run-a-ways with the other from FredBear's" I looked harder at her, how could she know about Vincent? Strange little child. I teleported to FredBears, as she left in a flurry of purple Glitter. Of all colors, why purple?

**(Balloon Girl) JJ's POV**

Wow, I've never left the place before, so many new things! I head over to a mall to buy a dress, cuz' I can now! I get a beautiful dress, white base, and wonderful gold stripes. I want to get something to distinguish me and BB. It fit nicely, in my opinion. The dress came at the cashier, but when he rang it, it red "Blue and Black dress" What the Free Balloonz! It looks white and gold, people! White and Gold! "Um, sir" I asked, "The thing reads Black and Blue, even though the dress is obviously White and gold" He looked up from his Flappy Bird. "That was a typo, it was supposed to read as 'Red &amp; Magenta', that'll be $75.99" he muttered in a monotone voice. _Oh. _

_**Aand, that's how it's gonna be done. WHY GAME THEORY! WHY! You didn't post that episode in two weeks? Garrrrr. **_

_**Hero- MatPat has a life.**_

_**Xena- I no, but what a cliffhanger! He better not be pulling a Rick Rordan. O-O**_


	6. The Smartestest Show in FanFiction :D

**The Smartest Show on FanFiction**

**Okay, you guys and gals are so amazing! I should probably reply to peeps now. I dunno **

**TehEnder- As u can tall, dis iz a Comadey, I either find it hilarious, or want to post faster. For example, look at Doge. Thank you for the criticism, I like that. XD. **

**Ninjagorulz- Yep, it's awesome that way.**

**NellisEllis- I feel the exact same, And I JOIN SAID ARMY! REVENGE ON STAIRS**

**ThatRandomMooshroom- That's why I'm debating on making it an X-over, but I think I'm good for now, I put all possible references in summary now, so, I don't think anyone will care that much . . . . . . . . Maybe the FNAF haters. The littoral **_**first **_**chap is fnaf, included with jumpscare. =D **

**I didn't know there were so many theorists! So glad for the video parts, that's amazing what he does! DUDE! HE EVEN DID FILM THEORY! FILM THEORISTS IS REAL! HE DID DOCTOR WHO! WE CAN BE TIME LORDES AND LADIES! XD **

**Herobrine- of course, it's like FanFiction for gaming-or films-, that doesn't look n00by.**

**Xena- What u mean n00by!?**

**Hero- oh, i mean that.. um, OH LOOK A STORY-**

***Bon Bon (Toy) POV***

I got a ticket to a new thing, I like new things, why? It's just fabulous! Like PewDiePie . . . Or PewFace, maybe. I went to the first airing of a new show.

A charismatic man with an awesome haircut walked to stage. He started spinning a giant wheel reading "Wheel of Gaming" It spun faster and he started rhyming. "Wheel of gaming, Spin , Span, Spun- Gimmie a theory that's super fun!" The wheel landed on a word "Pokemon" His countenance fell, like he loathed another one. Too much repetition. "Ahem, let's try that again, Wheel of Gaming, I'm getting weary, gimmie something to do a theory" **Pokemon **it was actually kinda hilarious to see him in pain, what ever was going on. "WHEEL OF GAMING! PLZ COME ON, SOMETHING _OTHER _THAN POKE-A-MON!" At this time, a new topic fell. _Minecraft. _He gave a light smile of relief "Okay I can do that" He pointed to a screen, and some title sequence of a red Jumping Man running past various names like Atawi, Sega and Nintendo 3DSi XL Lite. and then the words. "**Game Theory, The Smartest (TV) Show in Gaming**" Everyone started clapping, and so did I… Well, at least I tried, I clanged metal fists together. I'm so awesome.

"Today we'll talk about HEROBRINE, an entity that's caused so much debate, myths. . . and Fan Art" Some fan art of a blind man appeared on the screen. It was kinda creepy. "At least it's better than Chica FanArt." MatPat added. He rambled on about how he was real and he is blind- adding scientific facts about blind people- as he strolled down the room, rambling on about this Herobrine, and it was good.

***Old Bonnie's POV* **

The Justin bieber ticket was expensive, about an arm and a leg. Actually, scratch that, it's an arm and a face, I had to give up spare parts like my arm and my face. It was worth it, and I got 2see Justim beever EEEEEEEEE! I go there, and he starts rapping. Wat? He don't do that! I started screeching. "SEMPIE! NOTICEE ME!" A girl teleported me out of here. it suked. "He iz bad influence" she sayz "wears a belt, but still has pants down" she says with disgusted face.

***Toy Chica's Point of View***

It _was _technically night, to there was some dancing I wanted to do, and Carl is coming along with me, whether he likes it or not. I adjusted my loose skirt that says 'Let's Party!1!' and entered the Klub. **(I apologize here for any scarring I have done here, I just could not get some FanArt out of my mind. Kids, be careful around Google Images)**

***Carl's Pov***

The Crazy Duck scares me. She scares me a lot. You silly humans think her jumpscare is scary? There is a lot of scary things about Chica you can learn in one night.

***Balloon Boy Pov* **

Ahahahahaha! Mwahaha! I stole a Lazer Screwdriver From Master Who! It's gonna be hilarious when the security guard can't use his flash light! Mwahaha!

***Jeremy Fitzgerald's pov***

Ah, the beauty of Craigslist, I finally got a new job. I get a mask, a flashlight, and an Ipad. (Strange, if it's supposed to be based off of the eighties, but whatever) I wind up a box on there, and just listen to the music. some calming music there. I put down a tablet, and a kid was there. Oh, wait, it's just Balloon Boy. He giggled, with a hello. "Hi" I replied. I put the tablet back up, oops, foxy is near my room, i think. I try to use the flashlight, **NOT WORKING! WHY! **I change the double AA batteries. still no go! No GO! POGO! WHY [**Censored**]BOY, WHY! I panic, as foxy was near! I hug the Carl Plushie for comfort. Help. Why does Xena have to be such a cruel author? I straighten the purple uniform they assigned, and hope for mercy. I put on my mask for safety, and wind the box. Notch help me. . .

**Okay, this is getting stupid, this is becoming a FnAf fic instead of minecraft, I can just move it over to the miss-alaineus area, but something I need to do first. **

***Xena's Pov* **

Herobrine looks at Vincent and is starting to doubt their friendship, as I ask stupid questions.

"Did you cause the Bite of 87?"

"No, it was an animatronic"

"Who?"

"Either Foxy, or Toy Foxy, I like Foxy sometimes, not puppet though"

"Do you like kids"

"Oh, **[Censored] **no"

"Why do you say words like that?"

"I'm an adult, I'm allowed to."

"But I'm a kid, technically"

"Your a teen, almost an adult, please act like one"

"But what's the point of growing up, if you can't act childish sometimes?''

"For the Taxes, IRS, Government, and law suits"

'That's stupiiii"

"Immature little Imbicle, please shut up"

"Awwww, Briney, do you have any notch apples?" I take a notch apple, and Vincent's phone. I teleport to every animatronic, and put them all in Freddy's Pizza. I was tired, so I ate the apple. "It's all Ogre" I said. Puppet was still in his box, snoring to the calm music box.. When I went back to Herobrine and the Bread-Lover, Vinnie the Pooh was Missing! "Hero?" I asked. The demon said that Vincent tried to kill him like he did the five children, so Hero sent him to Nether, listening to songs like

My Little Pony(original), Barney Song, Spongebob Song, Little Einshines, and also Justin Bieber's 'Baby, Baby, Baby' and found it fit punishment

**You guys happy yet! I just got sick and tired of this because I found out that there are like, Twenty-five or something animatronics, including phantoms.**

**Mario- Twany-One? **

**Xena- Eesh. no. let's see, 4 original, 4 toy, 4 withered, BB, JJ, Puppet, 2 Shadows, 2 Budder animatrinics, 4- no, 7 phantoms, I think there was mangle, puppet master, and BB there. Something around 22? Well, school's finally over for me, and good things to come! =D**

***Vlurple***


	7. Survive The Night

Survive The Night by MandoPony

**I'm moving, no tell where 4 sake in Internet, and more chaps after possibly Thursday. Not for sure, not hia-truss, just slowed down. so. many. boxes. I actually have a shirt that says 'Enderman Moving Co.' I could use them. it'd help. **

**Reviewz! **

**Ender NightBlade: Oh dear, not him again. I don lik him**

**NellisEllis: WOPWOPWOPWOP If der be a wall I love breaking, It's deh fourth wall . . . Or the fifth, maybe. **

**DarkMaster98: yup, I think you miscounted BB or Puppet somewhere along the lines, and there is the new #DarkPurple98 animatronic. It's an animatronic- possibly Purple/shadow/nightmare fredbear- in the reflection. and the one after that was probably the same one. And mini springtrap, (Source codes say PLUSH TRAP! I WANT ONE!1!)**

"Xena, what trouble are we gonna get into today?" Herobrine beamed. I actually Don't know. I'm gonna see how long I can last until I don't almost die. "I don't know," I say "but you wanna see how long we can last?" Hero nodded, and grabbed a full set of **Bubble Wrap Armor**. "Where did you get that?" I ask Herobrine, who shrugged. "E-Bay.*Meh*" He wrapped me in, and a bubble popped. "_**AAAAAAHHHHH EEp!" **_I screamed like a Chica with it's head cut off. ***I meant Chicken, AutoCorrect is weird, I'll let it pass* **Herobrine had confusion in those blind eyes. "I have not seen you this scared since you found out that Balloon Boy was in the Third installment." _one day, one day without almost-dying! _"I was just jump-scared, I didn't expect it."

Hero gave a smug smile "Yeh, sure, you're the one who never got jumpscared in the first game Let's Plays?" I shrugged "The computer was glitchy, I heard the sound first, and Foxy isn't that scary." as I said that, Foxy leaned into the room. "Hey! The Pizza is ready!" and left the room. I looked at the clock, It was midnight. "Okay, Herobrine, Let's see if I can last 'till Six A.M. without dying." Hero gave his Iconic smirk. "Okay, let's take a bet."

"Wat? I ain't agreeing to anything without full knowledge." I ask

"If you almost die before 6 a.m., then I get to write a chapter. you know how . . . Strange I am."

"And if I win?"

"You get the satisfaction of winning?" I thought, I did like satisfaction of winning.

". . . . . . . .. . . . . . .Okay"six hour, okay. I'd sleep, but I have insomnia, so meh.

***one o'clock***

I try reading a book. well, fanfiction, anyways. nobody uploaded anything in a while, so I read new ones, they are weird. AND THE SHIPPINGS, OH! There's the normal ones, like Merome and SkySeriousNonsense, but then there are PewDieEye (Pewdiepie x JackDecipticeye or something) and Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus ***technically it was Justin Beaver and Miley Cypress* ** and . . . Huh? Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Jack Harkness? Well, umm. . . I put the laptop down and try something else. "Do you feel like dying on the inside?" Herobrine asked. I beamed and shook my head. NOPE! "I have seen **MUCH **worse. Just think of the fan art of these shippings!"

***Two Thirty o' clock***

I tried and Tried to sleep, but I have insomnia, and high energy levels. Playing Five Nights 2 **(I FINALLY GET SAID GAME! WOO!) **did not help. Mangle is terrifying. "Does dying in-game count?" Hero inquired.

***Four in a la morning***

I heard a knock. why in four in the morning? I gave a yawn for exaggeration. "Whaddya want? It's four in the morning." I opened the door to see a man wearing bread. "Ya, and I need a toaster." said Purple guy.

My mouth was open. "I thought you died by spring-lock and we put you in torture?" he sighed, "These were supposed to be one-shots, different universes? some n00b u r. May i use deh toaster." I sighed back. "Dis be Minecraf, we got no toaster, only furnace. Sure u can use them.

He used the furnace to heat up his bread. "Why is the fuel Ded Bush?" I glared at Herobrine. "I found out not to use lava in a wooden house. Hero made the fire worse." Hero flung his hands up. "I MADE DEM BETTER!" _**Ding! **_Toast is ready. "Hey Xena, do you have any butter?" I gave him Budder. "Huh? this is go-" ***slap!* **I slap him. "DIS IS BUDDER!" and gave him real butter. "Now get out" I shoved him outta the door.

***Five Fifdy-five o'clock***

"Look at that Herobrine, I'm almost made it. few thinggs can stop me now!" I yelled. "Like wat?" He replied with a devilish grin. "Oh, ya know, the Illumati could kidnap me, I could run out of power, Einshine could grief me, you could grief me. . . " I kinda started listing everything until freedom. "The po-po could find me, balloon boy could come into my room, time could freez-" _**Ding-Dong Dong-Ding, Dong-Ding Ding-Dang! **_I could hear the cheerful Yaays if children. "**WOPWOPWOPWOPWOPWop!" **I screamed in his ear. "I GOT THE SATISFACTION OF WINNING!" Then I got out a Lava bucket. Hero looked weird at me. I poured the lava into a large hole. "**YOLO!'' **and jumped in. _shshshshshsssssss. . . _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_.*3rd pov*_

Herobrine cried over Xena's lack of body. Either that or burnt bubblewrap got in his eyes. "*Sniffle* W-What Happened?" He carefully filled up the lava with dirt, then covered the durt with purple carpet. "_Hey, Silly, I lied!" Xena said. _"Huh!" Hero was wondering if Xena went to Aether, or if he's gonna see Xena in Nether. . . Knowing her personality, the choice is obvious, at least she's a pyromaniac. "Briney, over here!" That voice again. Herobrine looked at the couch to see Xena in total Okay-ness. "H-How?" Xena rolled her cat eyes, "I said I lied, Yolo stands for You Only Live Once, even though this is Minecraft, so I respawn! Ahahaha!" She was a giddy as ever. "The only thing I lost is whatever was in my inventory, and I do have the ability to go into Creative Mode, so I can recover whatever it was." Even though they were best friends, Xena sometimes scared Herobrine.

**And done! Probably make this the 1sst chap for those who hate Five Nights, meh. This took longer cuz' we are movin. I got Five Nights 2, and I want to buy PlushTrap on Ebay. Man, Five Nights is more addicting than I thought. Missy finally got the new coverart done, so cute! And yes, My outfit is based off Xena Warrior princess. Also, I am now accapting O/Cs! They will **_**not**_ **show up in every chapter, but I will not make up new charecters, and they get at least one chapter in some spotlight yaaay!**


	8. Can I end SkyRim here (OOps wrong place

**Can I just end it here?**

**Let's see if I can finally end this once and for all. It's not that it's bad, just repetitive, I want to do so much more with this! Fine, reviews! **

**DarkMaster- yup, it blocks all inheritance to any relatives to the Wright Family I may have. Ah Derr. besides, the wiki said that the wiki always lies, but was it just lying, like, **wright **now? so confuzzeled. . . **

**EnderNightblade- yup, just about summs it up. **

**Henry Townsend (And all instances thereof)- I'd never make such an omelette, I'd rather eat a tofu pop, (Yum, tasty), but all better end well. if it doesn't, then I'm scr****ed up to have Writer's block, just the way it is. **

**This took a while, some WB and no wifi make a bad match. **

***Xoe (Pretty much a given after the previous two chapters, soo . . . )***

"Nyla!" The young boy rushed over. She was fine again, just getting up. Nyla dismissed any other pains, and got up with no trouble, and smiled at the boy, possibly a messinger. "I'm okay, Jax, do you have anything today?" She said with strict formality. Jax nodded, and opened his messenger bag. "King **Stealth **of **Hero's Bane **heard of the incident" he said taking out a large sack "He wishes the best of luck to the Heir. The King also sent some End Crystals chipped from his crystals, enough for a well, conversion." Jax handed over a bag with the crystals that shimmered in the light that never really had a source. It was amazing, and Nyla asked me to place a shard in every pillar except for the tallest one.

When I did, Jax left, and the other Ender people - Ernuik, Avery, and Xena included- gathered around the tallest pillar. As I placed each shard near a pillar, it glowed bright purple, and gravitated near the center, catching ablaze. a bedrock foundation seeped from the obsidian. It was beautiful. To think that Jens would destroy something like this.

After that, the tallest pillar had glowed the brightest. This created beacons of light to form at a point above the centre. (**ah, for those who care fine, it's the Illuminati) ** Endstone spread from a pulse of purple light that came from the last one. Finally, ribbons of golden light enshrouded me and Nyla. all my vision went yellow.

xXx

When my vision cleared, everything was smaller, my point of view raised. I stretched my arms. Okay, wings. I started having a mini panic-attack, as I do not know how to fly, so if I do anything goes wrong, I could fall into the Void or something. Then no one would be able to save me because I'm not exactly light as a Dragon. I shuffled my wings in thought of that, then a small voice told me I would know what to do. It did not help much more, because now I'm hearing voices. It took a little longer to realize that voice was the Dragon Instinct in me. I shot into the air and pivoted my wings to made a sharp turn around a pillar.

Nyla smiled and every Ender cheered! The Island of Sky's Rim will thrive for at least another Twenty-Five years.

**The End!**

**Herobrine- Seriously? That was a sucky ending, and that's coming from **_**ME**_**! Also, you need to work on your puns. it IS the End. **

**Xena- meh. I'm busy, new house, new ideas. Instead of writing Portal Pursuit, I wanna write Avery's backstory. I have that one more planned out than those 2 combined. Wait up for epilouge.**


End file.
